Ayanagi Gakuen
Ayanagi Academy ''(私立綾薙学園, Shiritsu Ayanagi Gakuen)'' is a prestigious private school for music. Known for its intense training, it is a platform for students who aspire to take a step towards a musical career. The current director is Hiragi Sougen. Middle School Division The middle school division is a co-ed school. High School Division The high school division, Ayanagi Gakuen Senior High School (私立綾薙学園 高等部, Shiritsu Ayanagi Gakuen Kotobu) is an all-boys school consisting of a number of different departments: * Musical Department * Instrumental Department * Vocal Department * Composition Department * Piano Department Musical Department The school has a special department called the Musical Department which specializes in training students to become stars. Standing at the top of the Musical Department is the Kao Council, consisting of third-year members who are top of the class. 1st Year In order for a student to join the Musical Department, he has to pass the audition, the Newcomers' Debut Performance, and the Ayanagi Festival Performance, all held during the first-year. After the screenings, only 25 people will be officially admitted to the Musical Department during their second-year. Auditions It is the first round of the screening process and is held on the first day of school during the student's first-year. The audition screens one abilities to dance, sing and act. At the end of the auditions, the Kao Council personally interviews each student. Results are posted the following day. Once the student passes, he will be put into a team of five as a Musical Department candidate and adorn the Musical Department emblem on their uniform. Only 20 teams are formed and out of the 20 teams, 5 of the teams known as Star Teams will be under the guidance of the members of the Kao Council and are given a designated room to practice. One Kao Council member is in charge of each team. The other teams, known as Regular Teams, have to follow the practice schedule planned out for them held in various locations. For the next two screenings, all students will be judged based on how well their team works together. Newcomers' Debut Performance Held in June, the second round is where half of the 20 teams will be eliminated. Team leaders draw lots to decide the order of performances. Taking turns to perform on the stage, all teams are required to perform 'Ayanagi Showtime', a song performed since the founding of the school, to honor the school's traditions. The prescribed steps and sequences have to be included in the performance. However, there are no rules stating on how the arrangement of the song should be like. Results are again posted on the following day, and only the top 10 teams move on to the next around. Results Team Otori & Team Hiragi= Team H, L and O's ranks and the scores for the bottom two are unknown. |-| Team Tsukigami= Ayanagi Festival The final selection, where half of the remaining 10 teams will be eliminated, takes place in October during the Ayanagi Festival. During festival, there will be 3 stages for teams to perform at. The first is the Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall which can fit 1,500 people. Two Star teams perform there in the morning and afternoon respectively. The second is Ayanagi Small Hall that holds 200 seats. The remaining three Star Teams perform there. Finally, there is the Special Outdoor Stage where the five regular teams perform. Despite the disadvantage of having limited equipment compared to the other two halls, it has unlimited seating. Teams have to apply to the Kao Council on where and which time slot they would like to perform. If more than one team applies for the same slot, it will be assigned accordingly through the outcome of a rock-paper-scissors match. Results These are the teams that made it to the Musical Department. Team P is previously known as Team Otori. 2nd Year In their 2nd year, all 25 Musical Department students will be placed in the same class, 2-MS. The first Curriculum for the students would be to assist with the Graduation Commemorative Performance, Shadow & Lights, which the previous Kao Council stars in. The most of the students will help out as staff. However, exception roles which the students can partake in. These roles are called the Second Year Training Roles. Each year, 5 students will be chosen from the 2nd years to perform on stage. Getting chosen will not just help gain advantages in department evaluations, but also may earn as spot in the next Kao Council. The casting will be decided by Ancient during an audition in summer. Before that, the students will need to undergo training by the Ancient as well. 2nd Year Training Roles Audition The Second Year Training Roles are Lambert's and Alexis' Shadows, Hardy the Dancer, Percy the detective's assistant and Orlando the actor colleague. The two Shadow roles are the most particular importance as they are constantly on the stage, attached to the leading roles. Alexis' Shadow even has a musical solo hence it is also known as the top star of the training roles. The popular dancer, Hardy, involves a solo singing part and dancing with a high degree of difficulty. The detective's assistant Percy serves as the comedic relief and has a lot of lines. Lastly, Orlando, Lambert's actor colleague, who is jealous of Lambert's success and in his suffering, hatches a plan during the final acts. It is a role that demands delicate acting skills. The Auditions will be based on a Team Challenge. The team which acquires the most roles will take all the training roles. It is the custom as the 2nd years are mostly amateurs with no stage experience, co-starring with teammates would make it easier for both the 2nd years and the graduating students who are leading in the performance. However, due to the high performance of the current 2nd years, the format has changed to a survival challenge instead. This means, whoever wins the role will play it. These are the lineup for the auditioning of the roles: *The names in bold are the students who gotten the role. Gallery bg1.jpg|The school building where the Kao Council's meeting room is Kao Council Room.png|The Kao Council's meeting room Bg11.png|The front of the school bg2.jpg|One of the school buildings Bg10.png|One of the school buildings bg3.jpg|The Ayanagi Grand Performance Hall Bg5.png|The Outdoor Stage Bg6.png|One of Ayanagi's stages Bg8.png|The special outdoor stage used for the Ayanagi Festival Bg7.png|The bulletin boards bg4.jpg|The Dormitory where the students stay Bg9.png|One of the classrooms Trivia * The results for both Debut Peformances are similar. Hence, it is likely that the results for Team Tsukigami's is edited from Team Hiragi's and Team Otori's. * The design of the school and facilities take inspiration from Senzoku Gakuen College of Music.Topics - Musical Course. Senzoku Gakuen. 2015-10-09. Retrieved 2017-01-02. They are credited for cooperation in the anime's ending credits. * As of Episode 5, Kaito Tsukigami and Yuta Hoshitani have switched roles for Shadow and Light with Yuta Hoshitani auditioning for Alexis' shadow and Kaito Tsukigami auditioning for Lambert's shadow now. References